


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by JTristan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Top!Sam & Bottom!Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTristan/pseuds/JTristan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean想听Sam说脏话，他固执地认定他的小弟弟做不到那个。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love

整条路只有一辆车，这辆车亮着灯，灯光照着路面上斑驳的薄冰。他们停在帕萨迪纳，天很黑，路边的积雪已经达到了5英寸多，树枝上挂满了厚厚的雪条。Dean和Sam坐在车头，他们穿得并不暖，酒瓶几乎结霜。

Dean回想着服务站给他加油的黑发姑娘，她的长腿在这种鬼天气里也袒露在外，疯狂地舔着冷空气。要不是她的高跟鞋踩在果皮上险些摔倒而Dean扶了她，Dean·伟大猎人·Winchester绝不会不到十分钟就和这位叫…Kitty的姑娘在服务站的货架后面搞的火热。那个时候Sam在车里等着，计算着他的兄弟多久没泡到正常的妞。倒不是说他为了Dean自豪，他哥从小(从Sam小时候)就是个“情霸”，很混蛋的那种。他也不止一两次见到他哥在沙发上撸，在床上撸，在任何一个有条件的，能被想起的地方撸。Sam每次都脸红，表情却越来越自然；Dean反而越来越放纵，在Dad不在的日子里，他甚至邀请Sam和他一起撸。

“来吧伙计，会很有趣的！”得了吧，才不。

“我真…上帝啊！操！哦就是这样，瞧见没Sammy，你哥我射了！”哪个好心人让他 **闭嘴** ？这是什么他妈的炫耀方式？“哥射了也比你那条小虫大！”

Sam计算着有多少句听起来能让他觉得既下流又愚蠢的，来自Dean的嘴唇后方的，那些乱七八糟的话语，如果他有个本子，那他一定要有一个超极本才能放下它们。而它们又不能做日后嘲笑Dean的工具，至少在他们还年少的那个年代不行。Sam只会红着脸躲避，简陋的Motel并没有那么多好的藏猫猫的地方。更何况有些时候Dean会带回学校里的“黄金女孩”，这期间他会让Sam就做个书呆子，并告诉他的弟弟——“妈的，我真是爱死了你读书的样子，Sammygirl。就去吧，有什么事打电话给我。”

认真的？图书馆能有什么事？除了个头困扰着Sam，而这，梯子或者老师都能帮忙搞定。“Dean是个男孩，他喜欢性，虽然有点早熟，但你知道的，那就是他。”没人采访年轻的Winchester，但如果有人这么做，Sam一定会这么回答，就像，他屡次在自己的脑袋里这么回答自己。

没朋友还不许和自己玩耍咯？

“你给我带回派了吗？弟弟？”Sam回到Motel甩下书包的时候Dean还在回味之前的“西班牙瑜伽”，他靠在自己的床上(相当难得，因为Sam的床上一片狼藉)只渴望一个“事后派”。

Sam像是受不了房间里的味道，他的眼睛在自己的床上和地面徘徊，嘴唇抿了好几趟，甚至都让上面泛出了水光。

“不，没有。你没跟我说过。”

也不是说Dean会一直让Sam站在这种尴尬死的位置，他会在他弟考试前收敛，或者，好吧，收敛，就不在房间里享乐。他是个好哥哥，只是太注重 _ **Voluptas**_ (肉体的享乐)。Sam将新学会的拉丁文抄在本子上，脑子里却浮现出他哥的嘴唇、屁股，甚至腰和后背。Sam知道它们组成的Dean多么温柔，接近于崇拜幻想中的那种温柔。

别怪他，谁说他不能有青春期？谁还不允许Sam·Winchester在古老的城墙下品尝第一缕洒了水的阳光的味道？

他们含着太多苦涩，Dean很多时候都想把盐罐当成糖罐灌Sam一嘴。

“你追自己尾巴吗，Sammy？”

什么？Dean看起来疯了。

“你就像一只小小狗，小狗都追自己的尾巴。”

这没多大效用。Dean抓了抓脸，盘起一条腿，在Sam生气之前放下手握住自己的脚踝，“好吧伙计，实际上是游乐园有小狗马戏表演，你有兴趣吗？我们可以趁着还没开门，虽然那得很早，天还不亮，我们从后门偷溜进去，没人会查票。”

Sam，聪明的男孩，他很快知道他哥的用意，他很感动，就像普通的孩子那样准备给他的兄弟一个拥抱。而这时候Dean又说，“那些训练小狗的姑娘们棒呆了，她们穿的衣服都遮不住她们的胸。”

Sam在短时间的沉默后收起了他的手指，他的笔，他的书和本。和，他的在内心里架起的那道小小的彩虹。他发誓不再异想天开。

但他不能发誓他不再对Dean异想天开，那种事Sam做不了主。尤其在Dean端着猎枪保护他的时候，再次找到他的时候，为了他做足了下地狱的准备的时候。

Dean和Sam有着一样的情绪，他们毕竟来自同一个子宫，曾经共享同一个人的精子。只是Dean比较急，他出生的时候就已经全都为他的弟弟准备好。

他们在每一次殊死搏斗后都会跌进疯狂的性爱，他们庆贺活着，用这种瘾君子的方式。通常是Sam将Dean推入高潮，他在这种终于不再是异想天开的真实的性爱里体会他哥哥的甜美。Sam不需要用情趣，他直接简单地和Dean做爱，抓住他哥哥的腰、肩膀和脖子，这一样能让Dean在每一次高潮后都感觉重获新生。

他们从不说爱，也没有粘腻又轻柔的情话。然而有一点可以肯定，Dean渴望他弟弟的肌肉就像子弹渴望出膛，摩擦，分离和爆发。他看着Sam，面对面，从背后，在近处，从远方。Dean的眼神里总是饱含着骄傲和自豪。Sam知道这个，实际上他几乎知道一切关于他哥的小秘密。他只是假装不知道，让所有事都顺其自然。

Dean当然看着Sam，他已经这么做了这么多年，从四岁到四百岁他都会这么做——那是Dad的命令，又不仅仅是那样。他的灵魂是个狂热战士，热衷于每一次恶斗。他的身体却是坚不可摧的躯壳，被正义与家庭的铁律保护着。

他们在雪地中搜寻受害者，那个年轻的生出了被诅咒的小宝宝的妈妈。他们穿过树林就要抵达废弃的教堂，这条路寒冷且漫长。Dean只瞄了一眼Sam，确认他安全，便拔出枪，迅速上膛，他感到强大又充满力量。Sam对上Dean的视线，他对他的兄弟点头，便专注搜寻，观察每一处可疑的角落，然后，他们一起战斗。

他们一起拯救。并不是每一个获救者都心怀感恩，年轻的妈妈在极大的打击和强烈的恐惧下尖叫着跑走。只留下Winchester兄弟在雪地上相互搀扶。Sam的双手淌着血，但他一点也不担心；而Dean，一边遏制撕裂般的头痛，一边嘲笑着Sam，却又仔细温柔地用从T恤上割下的布条包扎那双漂亮的手掌。

他们和Impala一路同行，经过服务站，停在帕萨迪纳。

“你不介意的话我先回车里了。”Sam感到他的膝盖被冻得发麻，他急需车内空调和一个睡眠。

“你说什么？对，对，她可真辣。”Dean在傻笑，他的牙齿磕在了玻璃瓶口上。

“Dean，就一次，你能听我…认真的听我说话吗？”

“比如一些脏话？”Dean开出了条件。

他太了解Sam。在Dean眼里Sam永远是那个长不大的，青涩的，无忧无虑的小孩子。处男？这个可以有(虽然并不是真的，但只要是Dean想嘲笑Sam——处男，永远是最受用的)。Sam从不会说过火的脏话，就算在床上，他说过的最脏的话就是——“ **操** ， **Dean** ， **操** 。”和，“ **Dean** ， **Dean** ， **Dean** 。”他吞吞吐吐，低沉嘶哑，像一个印刷工人把Dean的名字重复下去，直到Dean因为这个吼叫着高潮。

“好吧，好吧。”Sam说。

Dean等着随时开口，他抖了抖肩膀，兴致勃勃。

Sam在吸气，Sam在咽口水，Sam的嘴唇张开呼出了白色的气团。

Sam的眼睛看向Dean，视线再次对上，“有一次我做梦，梦到了我们在军营。”

“什么军营？你是扭着屁股的文艺兵么？跳大腿舞，哦那真是棒极了。”

操，无论Sam多大年龄，还是会因为Dean的随口调侃红透了脸。他调整一下气息，继续展开攻势，“没有什么大腿舞，jerk。”

“你的屁股已经蠢蠢欲动了， _ **bia-tch**_ 。”Dean拉长音，选择了一个特别的回应，并笑出声。

Sam用膝盖撞一下Dean的，“它没有，它呆在这里没有动，好吗？”

“那是因为你压住它了。得了吧，来展示一下你漂亮的小屁股，还有你的腿，需要我为你去买一条最大号的短裙吗？”

Dean就快赢了，他从Sam越发窘迫的脸上得知，他的兄弟就像一块燃烧的冰。Dean为他自己的反击在心中击掌，嘴唇却像沙子，他想到Sam穿短裙就觉得渴。Dean急忙喝了口酒，冻得他的脚趾狠狠地蜷缩了起来。

“我不会那么做的。总之，我们在军营，我是你的  **上尉** 。”Sam平静地应对，他留意到Dean在听到“上尉”这个词的时候眼睛有一瞬被点亮。

Dean上了钩，“上尉？！不，这不可能，你的脑子在唬弄你，我比你更强。”

“接受事实，我是说，梦里的事实。我是你的上尉，而你是爱惹乱子的新兵。我们在巴格达进行一次拆弹任务。”

“我是个优秀的士兵。好吧继续，拆弹任务，说说我们是怎么做的。我们完成它了，对不？”

事实上Sam对这部分记忆不清，毕竟它只是个梦，而他却说，“你干得漂亮，Dean。”

“‘干得漂亮’，哈？它只是个梦。”Dean丢出这句话就有点后悔，他赶紧接上一句，“重点是…你真的没去跳大腿舞？没有就快进入正题，我已经等不及想听你嘴里能冒出什么脏话来，操还是Dean？”

Sam翻了个白眼，“是的，我操了你。你就像个渴望被处罚的小坏蛋(Sam不想用小婊子形容他哥)，在我的面前脱下了你的T恤，你坐在那里，裤子脱到一半，几乎全裸。你拔你的靴子，就好像跟它有仇，我走过去，抓起你，绞着你的狗牌把你操进防水垫。但你仍不知错，你就是坚持你是对的，是不？”

“是你把我操进垫子里，很明显那绝对不是我的错——包括那个词，如果我说它是它就是的。”Dean仿佛真的被Sam带去了巴格达，他的舌头开始捣乱，嘴唇焦干，“得了伙计，你还能更辣一点，这才不算什么脏话，你甚至没提到我的奶子。再加把劲Sammy，你还能更火辣一些，用你的屁股想想看。”

“什么？你的奶子？”Sam皱眉，向后打了个搁楞，“你怎么能说出 _**这么**_ 脏的话？”

“这是最基本的，你还得练练，小处男。”Dean逮着了机会，他紧紧盯着Sam，发现Sam并没有被这个词打动，或者打击。什么都没有。

Sam让Dean闭嘴，之后专注地回想着，“是的，你的奶子，它们在我眼前晃。当我开着吉普，和你颠簸在沙漠里。你坐在我的阴茎上，我们只脱掉了裤子，而座位那么挤，你的屁股里更挤，Dean。我尝着你的乳头有黄沙的味道，因为你让我开窗，你享受干燥的风灌进来，你喜欢那样。你把我夹得更紧。你的屁股里就没这么干燥，它温暖湿润地款待着我。我看不到前面，能看到的只有你的乳头，我只能咬住它们，让你骑着我。你就像一个骑着马的牛仔。”

有几秒的沉默，Dean像是消化了一会儿，绷紧了他的小腿肌肉，他打算继续刺激，他想听到更多，“你迷恋它们对吗，那让你无法专心开车。就因为你忙着操我和品尝我的奶子。也许你还会在我耳边贴着说些什么…棒极了伙计，你还能说的更多一点。虽然我不认为你的话会强奸我的耳朵——不过你得试试看。”

这有点过了，Dean在Sam身体里最隐秘、最敏感的弦上拨了一下。

“我说：”Sam停顿了一下，他在白雪覆盖下的陌生的城镇中，在这条林荫小道上，在通明澄澈的星空下，看着同样住进星星的那双碧绿的眼，“‘你真他妈见鬼的漂亮，士兵。但你该心怀感激，因为是我处罚你，而不是把你扔进禁闭室，让军队里所有的老兵对你进行'棒刑'。到时候你的屁眼会被操的合不拢，他们会对着你的洞撒尿，给你的乳头打孔——那会很不卫生，也许他们会用烟头烫你，把烟灰弹进你灌满精液的屁股洞里，你的舌头上，你的鼻孔里。他们会踩着你的头，会两个人一起操你，会让你吞下他们的鸡巴和卵蛋。我不会阻止那个，因为，就只因为我是你的上尉。而我  **有权** 让这一切发生。’”

Sam一口气说完，他并没有在这种“机遇”的光辉下感到温暖，反而受到各种纯道德的疑虑和畏惧困扰。比如，如果Dean不喜欢这些话，他会觉得他的弟弟是怎样的一个任性的怪胎？或者，Dean因为这些话生气，这冒犯了他，不管是不是在梦里，Sam将它们说出来，这也许就是一种该死的伤害。而且，就算Dean不生气，他的神经还是那样粗，他或许会大声的嘲笑Sam的用词。如果他笑，并笑的前仰后合，Sam决定这辈子都不再说这些话。

**“滚上车，上尉，就现在。”**

Dean下令，他拔出枪，带着热和欲望回到他的车里。Sam紧跟其后。他们一同挤进了Impala，在前排车座上拽扯彼此的衣服。Dean撤出弹匣，反手朝车窗扣下扳机确认空膛，他在接吻中得不到喘息。Sam抓着那个护身符就像绞着狗牌，绳子勒进Dean的脖子，但那感觉操他的好。

“干的漂亮，士兵”Sam的嗓音平滑得就像上了油的轴，他的嘴唇贴上Dean的喉咙，轻轻呵气，“你真他妈见鬼的漂亮。”Dean咬着复进簧的牙齿交错出搁楞的响声，他的腿(无法在车前座伸展开)被Sam压在方向盘上，头顶撞着车门，他的手里抓着握把和套筒，满弹的弹匣搁置他的起伏的胸膛，他的眼里是责备和不服，呻吟像裹成茧的丝，从不停吞咽自己口水的喉咙里抽出来。Sam的舌头已经到了Dean的胸口，他舔着露出来的那部分银弹弹头，肉红色的舌尖一卷，阴茎便狠狠撞击Dean的前列腺，Dean猛然挺起胸膛，后脑勺向坐垫砸去，他被口水呛到，偏着头啐掉了复进簧，咳嗽中穴肉震颤着紧缩。Dean抱住Sam的脑袋，将那些金属压向他弟弟的脑壳，他颤抖着，“ **Sir…Yes,Sir** 。”

他们都达到了自然的高潮，Dean得到Sam轻轻的一吻，而后是咬住炽热的唇瓣微微地一吮。这个吻里有多少虔诚、不舍，又有多少需求和爱恋，这些疯狂的被叫做爱的小事没人比他们更清楚。

但也许星星知道。它们看着他们，正如之前被他们仰望着。


End file.
